mutants_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Demetri
Background He developed his powers when he was six. His parents feared his powers but still loved and took care of him. When he was nine the government tried to kidnap him but he managed to escape by digging away. He lived on his own ever since then and was living in a burrow near the farm when the mutants came. He was discovered by Delphy and then introduced to the others. Appearance He is a bit short and skinny but strong enough for rapid digging underground. He has dirty blonde hair and amber eyes. He has a freckly face and wears goggles on his head that he wears when he is digging. He often wears clothes that are shades of brown or black to hide dirt stains. His claws are yellowish and surprisingly durable. Each claw is the length of the finger it's growing out of. Powers Demetri has sharp claws the length of his fingers. They can cut through stone and metal but only if he scratches them for awhile. He uses his claws for digging and is very adept at it, for he can tunnel up to 18 mph if he tries really hard. He can also see in the dark and can sense where he is tunneling while he is tunneling. He can navigate the tunnels he has dug with ease. Personality He tries to stay calm and keep others calm too, but can snap at others if they deserve it. At first when he met the other mutants he was shy and nervous. He soon warmed up to them, even to the point that he felt comfortable cracking a few sarcastic remarks. Relationships Kara: Kara was one of the first mutants that Demetri met. Although first intimidated by her, he got used to her quickly. Besides when they met each other they also interacted when Demetri was effected by Scott's nightmare powers in which Kara was able to snap him out of it. Later when he was inside of the barn when the ceiling collapsed, she helped him out of the rubble and was upset that she couldn't get him out sooner. Demetri assured her it was okay and they engaged in a friendly chat. It is currently unknown if Demetri has any romantic feelings towards Kara, but they are great friends. Allana: Allana got insulted by something Demetri said that was meant for Kara and not her. Because of that, she got revenge by flooding his tunnels. Demetri was angry because he had some family photos down in there, but she found them and dried them out. Demetri confronted and explained that the whole thing was a misunderstanding. As a result of all of this, Demetri doesn't know wether to feel positively or negatively about her. Others: Demetri met the other mutants in the group not too long ago. He really doesn't currently have a relationship with any of them right now. Trivia He has cynophobia (fear of dogs) since he was attacked by a dog when he was five. He still has a few scars from it on his upper arms. Category:Characters Category:Mutants